1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motorized watercraft with a control device and a drive unit, having a screw driven by an electric motor, wherein the electric motor, an operating unit, a motor control device, a battery control device and a battery are arranged in a vehicle body and the screw is arranged in a flow channel in the vehicle body.
The invention also relates to a method for operating a control device of a motorized watercraft, having a drive unit with a screw driven by an electric motor, wherein the electric motor, an operating unit, a motor control device, a battery control device and a battery are arranged in a vehicle body and the screw is arranged in a flow channel in the vehicle body.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A motorized watercraft within the meaning of this invention is a motor-driven watercraft wherein the person steering the watercraft is pulled on or below the surface of the water. The watercraft is used as a propulsion for a swimmer or a diver. Such a watercraft is also known as a wet-diving boat, because the swimmer or diver is not seated in a cabin, or even on the vehicle, but is in direct contact with the water.
A motorized watercraft is known from German Patent Reference DE 90 05 333, which has a cylindrical main body, in which the batteries and other control elements are arranged. The electric motor, as well as the screw, are attached to the stern in a ring-shaped body. This watercraft can be used for propelling a small boat, as well as a single person. In this case the flow created by the electric motor and the screw impacts the person to be transported.
A motorized watercraft is known from PCT International Publication WO 01/62347. In this case, the user lies on the vehicle body and the screw in the flow channel is driven by an electric motor supplied from batteries so that a water flow is drawn through the flow channel, which extends opposite a running direction of the watercraft. Thus, the water flow is kept away from the user and, with the shape of the vehicle body, can also be directed past the user. This makes swimming and diving with the watercraft easier. In this case a screw, an electric motor and a control device are combined into a unit and housed in the flow channel of the motorized water craft. This results in a substantial simplification regarding the construction and the maintenance of the watercraft. The batteries placed into a separate housing can be easily removed for the charging process and can be replaced by a fresh housing with charged batteries.
When used in accordance with its purpose, the watercraft is exposed to fresh and saltwater, temperature changes and exposure to water pressure. If the equipment is used in a rental facility, it is necessary to take special safety measures and differently trained users into consideration. It is necessary to avoid malfunctions of the equipment, which could harm the user, to the greatest extent.